emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7629 (29th September 2016)
Plot Cain can't believe Adam's news and asks him to repeat it. Adam shouts Holly is dead, shocking everyone in the pub. Adam swings for Cain, who tries to comfort him, before Adam walks out. Rhona and Pierce arrive home. Pearl goes to tell them Paddy is staying, when the man himself appears and explains he is no longer moving to Germany. Pierce is annoyed with the new arrangement. The villagers mourn Holly and Charity decides to close the pub. Adam returns to Butlers Farm when Diane tells him Cain's love life won't matter Moira anymore. Cain explains to Charity that he never believed Holly was clean, but Moira fell for it. Charity insists he did all he could, and he doesn't need to feel bad. Cain walks out insisting he needs to go, but Charity fears he's gone to see Moira. Adam asks Moira who's wedding Holly was at, and questions if she got the drugs there, or if she was never clean. At the factory, Jai plans a romantic break for him and Holly in Paris, unaware of what's happened. Kerry and Joanie arrive back from their lunch break and break the news of Holly's death to Jai and Priya. Everyone discusses Holly's death in the café. Moira finds Holly's favourite childhood cuddly toy and talks to her daughter, reminiscing about when they lost the toy on the train and her dad had to drive to the end of the line to pick it up. Moira tearily tells Holly her dad will waiting at the end of the line and tells her daughter she's sorry. Rhona and Paddy talk, and Paddy suggests they should start divorce proceedings. Chas finds Cain at the playground with Kyle. Chas encourages her brother to go and be with Moira, insisting if he loves Moira like she knows he does, then now is the time to show it. Moira watches on as the undertakers remove Holly's body. At Pear Tree Cottage, Megan looks at a photograph of Robbie. Frank arrives and offers to listen. Rhona informs Pierce that Paddy is staying, Pierce calls Paddy desperate, and offers to start the divorce paperwork for her. Jai is shell shocked, and insists to Priya that Holly was clean. He admits that he was with Holly yesterday, and it was Holly who he was taking to Paris. Priya is shocked. The undertakers put Holly's body in a private ambulance. Moira can't handle it and goes chasing after the car, before collapsing in the road. Cain lifts her up, and hugs her, telling Moira he's sorry. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room, Holly's bedroom and yard *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Hotten Road Notes *Final appearance of Sophie Powles as Holly Barton Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes